


Coming Home

by MoonlightSylph



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: A few other characters from Smash are mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSylph/pseuds/MoonlightSylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which each new tournament, new fighters and old are brought in or sent back home. He has seen this a lot since the start of Smashville. Yet it couldn't soften the sting when one of those people sent to leave was the small Blonde boy he grew close too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

They hold onto each other’s hand, exchanging no words as they laid on the bed. This was going to be their last day together before Lucas had to return to Tazmily, leaving Smashville behind him. This was the last time they could talk to each other or hold each other’s hand, to do any number of things and yet all Ness could do was hold the smaller boy’s hand and wish that they had more time in the dorm house. Come tonight, the boy’s father will be coming to take him home and that would be the end of it. Ness would no longer see the small blonde fighting with his cowlick in the mornings, no longer hear him laugh at one of his lame jokes, no longer able to just take his hand in his own for no other reason than that he could.

Ness pulled the smaller boy closer to him, threading his thick fingers into the soft blonde tresses, nails grazing over Lucas’ scalp. He felt the smaller boy shift closer to him, rough fingertips brushing over his arm. It always surprised him how rough Lucas’ hands were given is over-all soft appearance, the thick callus built upon by being raised on a Ranch and the raised scar bumps over his hands from his fight to stop his world from ending.

To fight against a man that used to be his Neighbor, A boy that used to be a friend. A monster that he had let escape and cause so much damage to Lucas’ entire life. 

Ness pulls him closer, wrapping his thick arms around him. He was never able to forgive himself for letting that psycho escape, now he can’t help but feel responsible for what had happened to Lucas. If he had just stopped that man, if he had just gone through with it and finished him off. If he had just said something back in that strange town after he met Paula, maybe things would have been different. Looking down at the younger boy, he smiles a bit as he thinks about the time they have spent together in the Smash Games, something that would never have happened if all the tragedy hadn’t taken place. Despite all the pain, the challenges and hardships they both had to endure, they were still here to face it all and able to smile about the good times that have come.

“Hey Lucas…you think we’ve had enough being lazy potatoes and get something to eat?” Ness mutters softly into the blonde’s hair, rubbing his knuckles over his back. He could feel Lucas shift against him, letting out a soft reply before finally pulling away. Together they exit the room and make their way out of the Dorm house that played home to them both during the previous tournament, passing the other houses where rivals and friends shared a space for the games held at Smashville, their hearts sinking at the thought that this would be the last time they will share the sounds of their neighbours together. Taking Lucas’ hand, Ness lead him through the paved walkway to the communal cafeteria in silence, giving small waves to the Mario Brothers as they passed them. He couldn’t help but catch the concerned look in Luigi’s eyes as they passed, trying to give the boys a smile though he knew this would be their last day. Ness pulls on his hat a bit to avoid anymore eye contact with the other battlers in the cafeteria, taking place in line to order some food for the both of them.

It didn’t take long for their orders to be made, though he wished it would so he didn’t have to lose his friend so soon. This was going to be their last meal together as housemates, even Jeff was going to join them since no one knew if he’d still be hired on to help with the sparing machines and other gadgets that were used in Smashville. Letting out a heavy sigh, he makes his way to the table and slides the tray over to Lucas to pick over. He watched the blonde take the plate of omelet and dig into it with less vigor than before, a first for sure since it was no secret how much Lucas liked it. He can only guess what was whetting Lucas’ appetite and he couldn’t help feeling the same as well all things considered. How was he ever going to get used to not seeing either of his friends in the Dorms, to not be woken up by one of Jeff’s experiments blowing up or talk a walk with Lucas while he took the Ultimate Chimera for a walk in the mornings. Lost in his daze he didn’t notice that Jeff had joined their table and was talking to Lucas about some invention or another, their conversation becoming a mix of white noise in the background of his thoughts.

He was roused from his zombified state by his shoulder being shaken to get his attention as last. Blinking in confusion, he looked down to see his meal was already eaten and the taste of burger on his tongue. Seems he kept eating while getting lost in his own head until there was nothing left but him tapping his finger on his plate. He frowns down at the empty plate, not out of wishing he had more but that he wished he paid more attention to his friends while they ate. Collecting his plate, the three of them returned their dishes and left the cafeteria.

Jeff didn’t stay long before having to run off to check on some device or another, leaving the remaining two alone to continue their trek to the station platform. It was time to meet with Lucas’ Father, they couldn’t prolong it any longer now if they tried. Pulling on the brim of his hat down, he stared at the ground as they grew closer to the meeting spot, counting the steps silently. He didn’t want to lose his friend, he wanted to keep him here with him, take his arm and run away so he wouldn’t have to leave. He wanted so much to keep Lucas here but nothing could be done about it now that the new tournament was going to start up soon for the fighters announced in the news.

Both boys find a bench to wait for Lucas’ Father, watching the train platform silently. He felt Lucas slip his hand into his own, receiving a small squeeze as the boy stared ahead of him at the milling crowd. This was going to be hard, watching him leave, but he had to remember that Lucas was going to be back with his Dad and other friends in Tazmily that he hasn’t seen in the past few years. He was going to be happy, away from all the conflict and have fun in the simple countryside he grew up in. Feeling the younger boy leaning against his shoulder, he gives his hand a soft squeeze as he leans back. The moment was shared in silence, neither one of them wanting to say goodbye, neither one moving up until the point when a tall man with a red bandana around his neck stepped out of the crowd and headed for them. He felt the younger boy jolt suddenly before letting go of Ness’ hand and springing off the bench to rocket into the man’s arms, leaving him alone to watch the father and son reunite after what likely felt like a life time for the both of them. Sporting a sad smile, he watched the two dive into a awkward conversation of how each other was doing, sharing a bond that his own father didn’t hold with him. He did have his Mom though, which was good enough for him, sharing a strong bond with her even know that he is so far away from home.

He slipped off the bench when Lucas called back to him, now being introduced to the tall cowboy Lucas called Dad. Taking his hand, Ness couldn’t help but feel the rough calluses and scarring over his palms and knuckles, but there was something else there he could feel from that handshake that felt familiar. Looking up at the man, he could see the same cyan eyes under that hat that his Son possessed, holding a more mature light to them than either the boys but still something that seemed so familiar to Ness. Letting go of his hand, he watched as the old cowboy rested his hand on his son’s shoulder and told him it was time to head back. Sparing him one last sad look, the blond smiled as best as he could as he bade Ness goodbye, taking his Father’s hand and finally leaving through the crowd formed at the train platform. Left alone, Ness could do nothing more than stand and watch the train pull away from the station and disappear down the tracks.  
\-------------------------  
It had been nine months since the new Tournament started, keeping Ness busy to keep up with all the old vets and newer fighters. Seems in their down time, some of the older players had done some training to give themselves a boost for this season, making Ness to re-evaluate how to act in a match now that Bowser seems to have gotten faster and Zelda splitting into two people entirely. As busy as the days been keeping him however, he still finds himself feeling lonely back in the Mother Dorm house in the evenings. He had the Mr. Saturns, sure, but he still felt like something was missing in the house since Lucas left. He wanted to try and focus on happier thoughts, imagining all the fun the tiny blonde may be having back home with his Father and Dog, but he still felt a bitter pang of loneliness whenever he’d look at the empty room Lucas once lived in.

Shaking his head out, he headed for the common area where the fighters unwind after a fight and watch the next bout on a screen. Settling down on the chair with some snacks, he watches the screen where Yoshi and Greninja take the field for a one-on-one. He still wasn’t all that sure how the strange frog man was able to move around the stage, but he was getting the hang of it he felt. Engrossed with the battle, he didn’t pay much mind to the others talking in the common area until the rather loud voice of Pit called out to everyone as he swooped into the room on his wings. Looking over, Ness saw what had made Pit so excited clutched tight in his hands. It was an announcement from the runners of the tournament judging from the colour of the paper, which drew in the other fighters to get a look at what was going to happen next. Ness looked at their back with disinterest, not even having the energy to even pretend to care or be curious about what it could mean for them all.

Getting up from the couch, he finished his snack and headed for the doors, ignoring Luigi calling after him to wait and see the paper Pit brought. He didn’t really care, he just wanted to go back to the dorm room and sleep or play a game on the tv than to find out what new hats was being brought in to keep them entertained. Pushing past the doors, he makes his way down the bricked path toward the dorm houses, hands buried deep into his pockets as he scowled at the ground before him. Now set in a foul mood, he ignores the sounds around him on his solo walk home of others out walking or talking excitedly about one thing or another. He just wanted to go home and lock himself away for the night, to not deal with any more people until tomorrow when he had to deal with them. 

Side-stepping another fighter, Peach if the pink dress could be trusted, he lets out a tired sigh as he rounded the corner to his Dorm’s block. Fixing his hat, he paused as he saw someone sitting at the Dorm’s porch, lazily watching the clouds above as if waiting for someone. Warily, he moves closer to the building to make out more details about the visitor without drawing attention to himself. Before he could get much closer however, he could hear a low voice ringing in his head in a calm greeting, one he hasn’t heard for a very long time at the Tournament.

“…Mewtwo? When did you come back to visit?” he called out to the visitor, now recognizing the long purple tail and violet-tinged grey body. It had been a long time since the psychic was seen in Smashville, hardly coming back to visit as time moved on for everyone back in their own home worlds. He watched Mewtwo levitate to his feet and turn to face the young boy. Ness couldn’t help the shiver as the pokemon reminded him of his long defeated enemy, something he doubts he’d ever grow out of the habit doing when the pokemon was nearby. Slowly, Mewtwo moved from the porch and glided over to the boy, arms folded behind his back as a small knowing smile graced his features. “I have come baring a gift, Ness. Seems I have been brought back to take part in the tournament at my leisure. As much as that may be fascinating to hear, I will spare you the time to react by telling you I have not come alone on this trip.” He finishes with a nod toward the door, psychically nudging the boy closer to the building. 

Unsure what the old battle-worn contestant meant, Ness pushes open the door to the building and freezes in spot. His eyes grow wide as he takes in the entrance way to the Dorms, mouth falling open n shock. Sitting on the stairs leading up to the rooms was a shorter boy in a stripped shirt baring the colours red and yellow, a large cowlick at the front of his blond head and the brightest cyan eyes you’d ever see in your life time. He watched as the other boy lifted his hand up and smiled, exclaiming a soft ‘Hi Ness’, finally breaking the spell held over him that kept him frozen to the doorframe.

He couldn’t remember when he left that door, or when he had the blonde locked in his arms in the midst of a hug, but he couldn’t care as he squeezed the small country bumpkin with all he had to convince himself that he was really there. He could hear Lucas laughing as he hugged back, pressing his forehead against Ness’. Ness couldn’t help laughing in return, unable to stop the flow of questions and excited babble at the sight of his friend being invited back to live with him again. Setting the boy back down, he buried his face into his neck and holds onto him, feeling Lucas’ arms coil back around him and rests his head against him. Softly, he felt him twirl a lock of his dark hair around his finger, the laughing dying down to soft breathes. He felt Lucas shift a bit, lightly kissing his temple before whispering the words Ness didn’t know he needed to hear until that moment.

“I’m home”

[](http://imgur.com/8r0I8w8)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Secret Santa gift and was added onto due to recent announcements regarding the game and Lucas becoming a DLC.


End file.
